


他的名字是你有生以来魂牵梦萦的那首歌

by BerylAnn



Series: 心如乱麻 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death and Resurrection, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, POV Second Person, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: Stiles从不盲从规则。只不过是他手腕上一个名字，不代表故事结局就一定要与那人共渡一生。他彻头彻尾地否定一切，认定是这个宇宙出了错。这个想法持续到他遇见Peter那刻。





	他的名字是你有生以来魂牵梦萦的那首歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Name is a Song That’s Been Stuck in Your Head Since You First Drew Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182033) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 

> 本篇是《他奔赴于你的怀抱， 如同海浪崩于岸礁》一文的姊妹篇。两篇文章皆可独立阅读，但是如果可以按顺序阅览感受更佳。

1\. 这是你第一个学会拼写的单词：P-E-T-E-R。这几个字母自你有意识以来便印在了你的手腕上，这些字母意味着一切。你的唇瓣蜷曲，念叨这个单词的频率堪比你念叨“妈咪”和“爹地”的频率。你重复地念着这个单词直到你沉沉睡去。Peter，Peter，Peter。他是你的灵魂伴侣。你长大之后会爱上他、与他成婚，从此与他过上幸福美满的生活。

2\. 你还是小孩子，你不明白这名字意味着什么、又有着何等深意。一直到了五年级，Jackson Whittemore看见了那排字母开始喊你死基佬，你才明白过来。大多数男生手腕上都是女孩名字。Scott的手腕上是Allison。你父亲的是Claudia。可你的手腕上是Peter，一个男孩子的名字。那五个字母成了你的诅咒，你因此厌恶起它们。你开始穿长袖衣服，之后还戴起了手表，就为了遮住这一点写在你身躯之上令人不安的私密真相。你与常人不同。这是不对的。可你逃不过。

3\. 你的母亲去世了，你开始学会用短小精悍的笑话和轻松的笑声藏住自己的悲伤。你很大声地说出女性对你的吸引力，Lydia Martin让你沉迷。你才不是同性恋。你手腕上那个名字不过是个谎言。

4\. 只不过很多时候你更希望的是你的标记写得是“Scott”而不是“Peter”。你不明白，为什么你可以那么爱一个命中注定不属于你的人。

有时候，你会用一只油性笔划掉Peter的名字，用一条又大又粗的黑色方块遮住它，然后在底下写上Scott的名字。你从来没有跟Scott说过这事，哪怕他是你最好的朋友。正因为他是你最好的朋友。因为你是个懦夫，你不是Allison。更因为他不会爱你。

5\. 你十四岁那年喝醉了，Scott亲了你。他不知道这有多伤你。他以为这不过是个游戏。你没哭。你很多年没哭过。你的内心空荡荡的。你开始给自己编起了故事说有些时候标记会变化。

你母亲去世的时候，她的名字自你父亲手腕上淡化消失，取而代之的是Melissa。他从来没跟McCall太太说过。你只能猜测她的手腕上写着的是John，你也不能肯定，因为她常年戴着一串手链藏起了手腕。

尽管你还小，你能明白为什么你父亲情愿选择孤独。在孤寂中，却有特有的安全感，有着令人上瘾的忧郁。

比起不能与某人终老，竭力找到他/她却只能眼睁睁看着自己梦想化灰哽住自己嘴舌更令人痛不欲生。

6\. 不可能会是这个Peter。这个绝对是宇宙级别特大重大错误。

7\. 可这个Peter令你心跳加速。你的脉搏震颤如同蜂鸟翅膀挥动那般急速。他让你觉得皮肉发紧。他在你胸口燃起一场巨型山火。你所能做的是在烟雾中呼吸并祈祷自己不会晕过去。

他是只怪兽，有着红眼与利齿。虽然看不见，可他是潜藏在角落里最令人恐惧的生物。他能像折断一根牙签那般利落地折断你的脖子。

在一个停车场里，他抓住你的手腕，提出他可以咬你、转化你。他看见你肌肤上那个名字，双唇蜷起邪笑着如捕猎者一般。

“你想要我转化你吗，要还是不要？”他问道。

他的意思是，你准备好与我堕入爱河了吗？

你想都没想就抽开了手，还没明白他到底提出什么邀请就开口说道：“我不想变得跟你一样。”

8\. Peter死了。可他的名字并没有消失。也许这就是你的惩罚，因为你试着否决命运。

9\. 当然了，他死而复生了，就像病毒，就像强大的入侵物种那样。你永远也摆脱不了他的名字。更糟糕的是你终于看见了他的手腕，你看见了自己手书的自己名字Stiles出现在他肌肤上。命运操自个儿去吧。这场游戏你才不奉陪。

10\. 你是那么想要他。你梦见了他。当你终于崩溃了半夜开车前往他的公寓时，感觉也像是在梦里。

他的吻如昂贵美酒。他的掌心温暖无比，比你想象中要软和。你张开嘴想说出一些借口，但也许你最后只能说出一些乞求。你不确定会是哪样。

重要的是他抱起你把你带到床上。他看着你仿佛看着无价珍宝，仿佛你很重要。他那样小心翼翼地触摸着你，你简直不敢相信就是这么同一双手给这世上带来了多少暴力。

你并不害怕。也许你该害怕的。但他好好照顾着你，没有给你造成任何过度的疼痛。他推进你身体里那刻仿佛是一个电路被成功连接。青少年不会有这般的性爱。那应该是在黑暗中摸索，而不是酸软地起伏着、热情地亲吻着、你的余生无声地回响着如同雷雨云笼罩在床褥之上。

他抱着你仿佛你是易碎的，哪怕他在猛烈冲撞着你。他压在你身上的体重仿佛是一个拖着你淹没沉坠的锚。

他让你高潮了，你憎恶自己居然在高峰那刻呻吟着他的名字。你不想要他。你不想要需要他。他是毒药，让你沉迷着想要更多甜蜜的煎熬。

你做的唯一明智的事情，就是在他从你身上翻身躺到一边的时候冲向了大门。

11\. 根本就逃不掉。你就像只信鸽。你脑子感应地磁的磁铁已经废了。你不再去寻找方向，你在寻找他。

你跟他一次又一次翻云覆雨。你说你讨厌他，他冲着你大笑。

“你看起来可不讨厌骑我的屌。” 他奸笑着，双手掐着你的腰，指甲陷进你的皮肉里，在你身上留下印记。他在你身上留下了瘀伤，这样当你离开后就可以用手指捂住它们了。也许他知道你睡醒的时候会发抖，会因为噩梦而大汗淋漓，你会按下你皮肤上的紫色印子提醒自己至少有人还想要你。Peter觉得你值得被抚触。

“闭嘴，”你咆哮道。你无法与他争辩。尤其是当你骑在他的腰上，而他正深埋在你体内。

相反，你屈服于诱惑，在他的勃起上起伏，把自己操到气喘吁吁，仿佛这就是唯一意义。肉欲是最容易处理的。你可以假装它就是唯一的意图。

可之后他抓住你的手腕，用拇指划过那些可怕的黑色字母。自那个名字燃起一股噼啪作响的热流爬上你的脊椎。他用另一只手环住你的阴茎，你无法自己的攀上高潮的边缘。

这只是性爱。这只是一次约炮。这并不意味着什么。你一遍又一遍地告诉自己这些谎言，因为你不想投降，不想让他赢。

你想要他，你需要他，但他不可能会让你爱上他。

12\. 一切发生地那么循序渐进的，你几乎看不出来。可现在当你看着Scott，一切都变了。他的手不再是暴力的，也不再是敏捷的。他的抚触是笨拙的，哪怕那只不过是在肩膀上捏了一捏。当他看着你的时候，眼里有着明显的善意。

那不是热情。也没有欲望。他绝不会把你拉近，爪子勾住你肋骨两侧说着：“我想要摧毁你。”

Scott是舒心，是家，是安全。

你越发对这些东西都不再感兴趣了。

你试着弥补上这个人格缺陷，修葺好这点令人不安的改动，迎合着Scott每一次的心血来潮。你比以前更听从他的使唤。你可以为他做一切事情。你可以献上你的生命去救他。

你还爱着他。

问题就是你不再爱他，这吓到了你。

13\. 你死的那一刻，你最后的念头与你的家人无关，与你的任何好友也无关。你想到的是Peter。他的名字是你有生以来魂牵梦萦的那首歌。如果这一刻就是终结，那么此刻你想到他也是恰当的。

你在想，他会不会原谅你这般轻易地牺牲了你自己。

然后一切归于黑暗。

14\. 这是一种奇异的满足感，当你不再害怕黑暗，但却想着逃离日光。

15\. 有一个声音，在你脑海深处低声说着些残暴的胡言乱语。你清醒着。你还活着。可你感觉自己从当下被剥离出来。你悬浮着如同一个被动的观察者。

“让我进去，Stiles。”

16\. 你是一个缩影，是一场危机的震中，是一个风暴之眼。你手上沾了血，你热爱这样。阴影流窜在你的血脉中。你从未如此有力量，也从没如此完整。

有生之年第一次，你不再觉得孤单、格格不入，像是宇宙里一坨毫无价值的废物。

你手腕上的名字变成死气沉沉的灰色。你不再需要他。你已经强大到往日的你无法媲美。在这场以摧毁为名的交响曲中，没有他的出场机会。

他试着从你的窗口偷溜进来，你用自己最顺手的铝制棒球杆挥打了他。

“他妈的给我滚出去，”你嘶声道，“你这个变态，还是个杀人犯。离我远点。”

出乎你的意料，他没有反驳。他潜回深夜之中，一言未发。

17\. 你愧疚的东西不多，至少没你自己觉得该有的多。

你对那些之前你引发的死亡和混乱并不那么愧疚。那些事故喂饱了你体内的寄生虫，让你觉得自己恍如神明。

可狐妖已经离开了，你手腕上的名字依然浅淡、发灰、毫无生机。这让你忧心忡忡。

18\. 你已经在Peter的床上连着睡了三晚，希望能让你手腕上的字样重回之前光辉状态。就算他有留意到，他也没有说出来。他就只是抱着你，一如既往地尊重你。他不在意你伤害了你。他在你还没开口请求赦免之前就原谅了你所有的罪过。

19\. “我爱你。”这是一个绝望的最后通牒，但不是谎言，“我不想要爱你。”

“我一直都爱着你，” 他笑了。那么居高临下、卑劣贬低，可再讽刺的语调也盖不住这句是事实。他也没有在撒谎。你的手腕灼烧起来。你不用低头看都知道那些字母已经再一次黑如子夜。 

20\. 你不再戴着手表。也没有戴手链。如果你穿着件长袖衣服，你会把袖子卷起让人看得清Peter的名字。

这是你与自我达成一致的方式。这是展示你对这扭曲爱意感到骄傲的方法。

真相就是，Peter不会成为你的救赎，但他一直都在那里。这对你来说就足够了。知道他永远不会厌倦抚触你、紧紧地抱着你、温柔地爱抚你与你做爱因为他实在吐露不出什么温柔话语，这已经够了。

21\. 他的名字是你有生以来魂牵梦萦的那首歌。你弃甲投戈，向这舒缓的塞壬曲调俯首为臣。


End file.
